Several medical procedures involve positioning a catheter, such as a feeding tube or endoscope, within a patient through the patient's nose, mouth, or other opening. In many procedures, accurately positioning the catheter is crucial to the success of the procedure and/or to the safety of the patient. For example, a nasogastric (NG) feeding tube may be inserted through the nose, past the throat, and down into the stomach, or past the stomach into the small bowels of the patient to deliver food to the patient via the tube. If the feeding tube is mistakenly positioned in the patient's lung, the feeding solution would be delivered to the patient's lung causing critical and possibly fatal results.
Accordingly, x-ray imaging devices and procedures have been used to confirm accurate positioning of a feeding tube, or other type of catheter, within a patient. Specifically, x-ray images are taken of the patient after a feeding tube has been initially positioned within the patient. The x-ray images are examined to determine whether the feeding tube was properly positioned or whether re-positioning is necessary. The x-ray imaging procedure is repeated until feeding tube has been properly positioned.
These x-ray imaging procedures are generally expensive and time consuming. Additionally, a patient often uses a feeding tube for a substantial length of time. Thus, the x-ray imaging procedures must be repeated periodically to ensure that the feeding tube has not moved (i.e., migrated).